Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-pneumatic tire that has excellent drainage performance.
Description of Background Art
A non-pneumatic tire may have an annular tread ring, a hub part that is positioned on a tire radial direction inner side of the tread ring, and multiple spokes that connect the tread ring and the hub part. In such a non-pneumatic tire, for example, a hole that penetrates the tread ring may be provided in a ground contact surface of the tread ring. Water between the ground contact surface and the road surface is discharged from the hole (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-37262). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.